victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cori
Cori 'is a term for the friendship pairing of 'Cat Valentine and Tori Vega ( C'/at and T/'ori ). Cat is the first person Tori meets on her first day at Hollywood Arts, and they quickly become friends in the Pilot episode. Despite the possible danger to their friendship in Cat's New Boyfriend, the girls make up at the end and their friendship appears to be firm again. Major Cori Moments Season 1 Pilot *Cat compliments Tori on the big showcase. *Tori says she "likes cats" after Cat got offended when she compared her to one. *Cat looks concerned when Jade purposely spills a drink on Tori's head. The Bird Scene *Cat lets Tori handcuff her to a railing, and thinks nothing of it. *Tori gives water to Cat after giving her Choo Choo Peppers, even though Cat refused to give away the secret. *Cat applauds after Tori passes The Bird Scene, and the camera shows her with a big smile on her face. 'Stage Fighting' *Tori looks on in concern while Cat demonstrates a fight scene with Russ. *When Cat asks "Will it hurt?", Tori looks concerned. *Cat asks Tori why did she hit Jade with a cane. The Birthweek Song *Cat rests her head on Tori´s shoulder while they are looking at Tori´s laptop in the beginning of the episode. Tori the Zombie *Tori agrees to let Cat put makeup on her to help her pass her assignment. *Tori has lunch with Cat right after agreeing to be her project. *When Cat is at Tori's door, she's leaning against it in a suggestive way, and raises her eyebrows at Tori. *Cat does a good job making Tori look hideous. *Cat breaks up Tori and Trina's fight. *Cat brings Tori back some ice cream from Freezy Queen (a parody of Dairy Queen), showing that they are friends, but Tori slaps it out of her hands. Robarazzi *Tori sticks up for Cat when Jade is mean to her. *When Cat shows them all her device from SkyStore Tori says she's really not interested in it. *Cat asks Tori if she wants her to juice her bagel and Tori declines. *Tori shows friendly support for Cat when she is giving up her SkyStore catalog. Survival of the Hottest *When everyone gets out of the RV, Tori is happy to see Cat and she hugs her. *Tori was worried Cat was late because she was in trouble. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Tori yells at her to be being distractive and childish for their project, Cat gets upset and starts to cry and signs off, giving a hint that she is mad at her, then Tori feels bad about hurting Cat's feelings. Beck's Big Break *The two work together to get Beck's part in the movie back. The Great Ping-Pong Scam *When Tori sings the line "Tell me that I take your breath away" for the third time, she grabs Cat´s wrist and Cat squeals. Cat's New Boyfriend *Tori feels bad after she hurt Cat's feelings. *Tori drags Cat in the janitor's closet against her will. *Tori and Cat make up and hug, and it seems they are closer now. Trivia *In the Pilot, Tori had straight hair and in the other episodes Cat had straight hair. Also, in the pilot, Cat had Curly hair and in other episodes Tori had curly hair. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone wants to go to the beach, Tori is the first to say "Sure!" *During "Tori Takes Requests #2", Cat drums on Tori's belly after putting the bun under her. *When Beck whispers in her ear (likely that they are going to eat off of Tori's stomach) she exclaims "Dinner TIME!" *Cat labels a photo and in it says Tori is her best friend. *In a Drive By Acting exercise, Cat, was sleeping over at Tori's and they hugged. Gallery Pilot1.jpg GPP.jpg Victorious.jpg Present.jpg Cori Videos *Tori/Cat-Drug *Victorious*="Your'e Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha Notable Cori Fanfiction *Butterflies in my Stomach by Falcon226 *After Dark, All Cats Are Leopards by And.Your.Point Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Actor Images Category:Images Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Rex